Draco
by FrostTigress
Summary: Natsu's been missing for months, and when Lucy obtains a strange, pink key, she's more than surprised. "N-Natsu!" Things only get stranger from there... Right after Nirvana. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Natsu's been missing for months, and when Lucy obtains a strange, pink key, she's more than surprised. "N-Natsu?!" Right after Nirvana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters. If I did, I'd be a geenus.**

* * *

Lucy rested her head on her arms, the empty sounds of the guild were nowhere near normal. Nobody was loud and rambunctious like the old days. It had been this way after Lisanna had died. It had stayed like this for a little over a year. Everyone missed the excitable dragon slayer, but nobody knew what to do about finding him, and many were giving up on him already. The gossip was everywhere, though it was quiet and hushed, hidden from his team.

"I don't see why we don't have a funeral yet..."

"When will they sit down and accept it?"

"No clue, they are the most stubborn team, after all."

Lucy shot to her feet, the silence descending on the guild as she stormed out. The gossip didn't bother the rest as it did her. She couldn't hold back the fact that it pissed her off to no end. As she walked, she gradually cooled down. Pausing by a window to a strange shop, she saw something that interested her.

It was a celestial key, but the metal had a pinkish hue. The symbol was that of the dragon constellation, Draco. Curious, she opened the door, bell tinkling lightly. An elderly man appeared quickly behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" His voice crackled like ancient parchment as he grinned, a couple teeth wobbling in the smile. She returned it hesitantly.

"I was wondering something. Is that key in the window for sale?"

"Why yes it is. You know, I've been waiting for a pretty young girl to buy it and take it home. I'll even give you a discount. Let's say, thirty jewels."

"Wow, that's a low price, but are you sure? I don't want to take it if it costs more."

"No no. Think of it as a gift to a lovely girl." He cackled, moving to the window and drawing out the box with the key. She accepted it and tugged out the payment, handing it to him in return.

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" She called as she walked briskly out of the store, feeling unsettled by the key and the old man.

"Come back any time if you want another." He called after her, a tooth falling out and onto the ground. When she was out of sight, she ran. Her target was the guild, but she went instead to her home. She wanted to grab the rest of her keys and put this one with it before she took them all to the guild.

"I know, I'll even make the contract in the guild, that way we can all see this weird new key." She mumbled softly to herself in thought as she opened her door. Moments later, she came out, skipping down the road to the guild. Upon arrival she opened the door. Everyone was surprised she was already smiling again. Some were frozen in shock while others just went about their business. She nearly sprinted up to Erza.

"Hey, Lucy. You're in a strangely good mood. What's up?" The requip mage tilted her head.

"I got a new key. I was waiting for when I got back to use it and make a contract. Are you guys ready?" She held it to the air. Saying the words she turned it.

There was a flash of fire and a form fell to the ground, grimy and covered in blood. Lucy drew back horrified before leaping to it's side to check for breathing. He was and she was appalled at who it was.

"N-Natsu!"

* * *

**So, first chapter. Wanna review for me? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters. Though, it would be awesome.**

**A/N: So, school's out. Guess what that means? :} If it was more updates, not really. Have a job to worry about now. XD**

* * *

Previously:

_There was a flash of fire and a form fell to the ground, grimy and covered in blood. Lucy drew back horrified before leaping to it's side to check for breathing. He was and she was appalled at who it was._

_"N-Natsu!"_

* * *

Everyone began crowding them, getting in the way. Lucy felt herself jostled farther away from him and she shoved through and back to his side.

"Get away all of you!" Erza's commanding voice echoed through the hall and everyone left the dragon slayer and celestial mage alone in the center. The requip mage waved her hand at Gray and strode forward "Let's get him in the infirmary He's in bad shape." She noted as a longer look at him showed he had deep gouges. Gouges? How did something cut through his dragon-tough skin? She shook her head a moment to clear it as they carried his unconscious form up and set him on the bed.

"Will Natsu be okay?" Lucy looked at the newest member, a blue-haired dragon slayer. The small girl frowned a little and stood by him, resting her hands over his prone form, a greenish glow emanating from them. After a while, the light disappeared and she smiled a little at Lucy.

"Yeah, he'll be fine now after a good while of rest. Honestly, I want to know how he even got hurt like this." The smiled turned down in a crease of worry. Lucy put a hand on her shoulder.

"What ever it was, it must be a terrifying opponent. What I want to know is how he's a Celestial Spirit... That's the strangest part..." Erza sat in a chair and closed her eyes.

"All we can do is wait for him to wake. There's nothing else at this point."

"Yeah..." Lucy nodded, seating herself on the floor beside his temporary bed. Her hand stayed in his even while she dozed. It would twitch at random, but not once did he wake in that hour, nor the next. Night fell quickly and soft snores filled the room. Suddenly, Lucy was awakened as Natsu's hand clenched, squeezing her own. "Eyah... That's some grip..." She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she leaned over him. His face was tense and scrunched up with a mix of emotions. "Hey, Natsu. It's okay. You're at Fairy Tail. You're safe." He was unresponsive as another form moved beside Lucy.

"We should wake him. It looks like he's having a nightmare." Erza's voice was soft with a light concern. Lucy nodded and squeezed Natsu's hand in return to his desperation. His face eased a bit before his eyes pried themselves open.

"L-Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm here Natsu." She responded with a small, sad smile.

"Is Happy here?" The pink-haired slayer's eyes burned into Lucy's own.

"N-No, he's not..." His eyes widened slowly and he nodded once. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Lucy promised, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Natsu took a deep breath before he relaxed.

"Natsu, we need to know what happened. Do you remember any of it?" Erza's face was serious.

"Yes, I do..." He took another breath, though and closed his eyes. Erza waited, but was put off as a snore rose from his mouth.

"Guess we have to wait till he wakes again..." Erza snorted. Lucy nodded a little, letting go of Natsu's hand and putting hers on his head to keep him calm.

"I guess so." She agreed nodding.

* * *

**And there this chapter does end. I gotta get a hold of my notebook with all the goodies in it before I can have him tell the story. Don't forget to review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys so very much. I'm glad that this story is already so popular. ;u; Keep reading and enjoying it!**

* * *

Previously:

_"Guess we have to wait till he wakes again..." Erza snorted. Lucy nodded a little, letting go of Natsu's hand and putting hers on his head to keep him calm._

_"I guess so." She agreed nodding._

* * *

When he woke again, Lucy was by his side, sleeping peacefully with her hand on his head. He glanced to the other side and saw Erza snoring in a chair with her feet on Gray's back as he was slumped on the floor. The blond stirred and he looked back at her, smiling a bit. Her eyes popped open when she felt his head move.

"Morning, Natsu..." She mumbled, bringing up a hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Mornin', Lucy." His smile faded. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Off and on the past few days, though when you'd wake, you didn't remember you had been awake. Are you hungry or thirsty? I could get you some water while we wait for the other two to wake." She offered, voice soft and smooth. He nodded, grimy pink hair bobbing on his head. She walked off just as the other two began stirring slightly. Gray stood and stretched first, knocking Erza's feet off of his back and onto the floor, causing her to jolt awake. He snorted and looked at her, shaking his head a bit. She returned the gesture before looking at Natsu.

"Where's Lucy?" The requip mage studied his worn face.

"She went to get me some water."

"Ah." She said briefly as Lucy entered the room carrying a glass. He nodded before taking it from her. "So, care to tell us the whole story?" He took a swig of his water.

"Yeah..." He exhaled deeply before beginning.

"It all started when Happy and I went to this guy named Mr. Keys. Don't ask, cause I don't know if it is his real name, but that's what he told me to call him. I wanted to get a key made for Lucy, cause he can make Celestial keys of a sort from what I heard. When Happy and I left, he followed us to our hotel. While I was asleep, he kidnapped Happy. I followed his scent back and Happy... Happy was in a display case. He didn't move, just stood there like a doll. I... I couldn't handle it, so I attacked him. He used one of his keys, a tiger, and had it attack me. I wasn't thinking clear, so I didn't think there could be any possibility of it hurting me... I was wrong. It beat me like none other... That and it broke... It broke the case that Happy was in." He scrubbed away a tear that trickled from his eye before continuing. "Then, I don't remember anything after being passed out, other than waking up here."

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy hugged him, being careful of his healing wounds. "I didn't know. Don't worry, we'll get Happy no matter what." She vowed, tears dripping from her own eyes. He hugged her tight, burying his face in her shoulder.

"T-Thank you, Lucy!" His voice was shaking and wavering from his tears and running nose that stained her clean shirt. Gray and Erza stood silently by, thinking as rapidly as possible where they'd heard it before. Gray remembered and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Erza shook her head at him and whispered.

"Not right now."

* * *

**So I know the chapters are short, and you haven't complained, but I'm trying to drag this out along with update quickly. Stay patient and don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**

**A/N: I cannot express the gratitude with words. It's that appreciated. ;u; Also, as for my long absence, I will tell you, I am sorry, but it was necessary.**

**Also, this is just a short update before I go to Wifi-less place for the Fourth. I'll type more in my free time. Keep reviewing! :D**

* * *

Previously:

_"T-Thank you, Lucy!" His voice was shaking and wavering from his tears and running nose that stained her clean shirt. Gray and Erza stood silently by, thinking as rapidly as possible where they'd heard it before. Gray remembered and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Erza shook her head at him and whispered._

_"Not right now."_

* * *

After he had recuperated enough, Erza handed Lucy a piece of paper. Natsu grabbed at it, but the blond kept him away long enough to read it and stuff it in her pocket.

"Thanks, we'll go check." Lucy nodded to the red-headed woman. Natsu reached for a corner but Lucy spun to face him, a weird smile on her face. "You aren't a pervert now, are you?" He recoiled.

"No! I wanna read that paper." Lucy shook her head.

"No, cause then you'll run off! I won't let you go alone this time, and plus, who's key are you now?"

"Damnit! Stop using that excuse." He whined, only half-heartedly. She chuckled a little.

"Just come on. We'll have to ride a train, so I might put you in your key for that."

"That's right! Now that I'm a key, I can forget about riding things normal!" He grinned. "Thanks Lu! I never thought of that." She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"No problem?" She looked confused as he neatly marched around her in a circle, singing and shooting fire in his suddenly jovial mood. "Uh, Natsu? Ready to go?"

"Sure just as soon as..." He dropped off, happiness gone to be replaced by a more sober attitude. "As soon as Happy gets here..."

"We'd best hurry then. Don't want him to keep waiting now, do we?" She smiled sweetly, easing the poor Slayer's heart slightly. He nodded vigorously, smiling slightly. She grabbed his hand, nearly dragging him from the guild house, Erza and Gray watching them leave. The ice mage turned his head to look at his older friend.

"Should we have gone with them? I mean, the guy could have a connection to those drag-"

"If he has anything to do with them, I trust Natsu can take care of it. After all, his magic is that of Dragon-slaying..."

"What if the guy has 'him' though?" Gray pressed, looking at her hard. "You know as well as I do, that if the keys work how Lucy said, they'll have no choice but to fight..."

"Either way, this is his battle." The requip mage finalized.

* * *

Natsu let out a small sigh in front of the entrance to the train.

"The whole no sickness part is good, but I don't want to be alone..." He mumbled. "I just don't feel like I should be in there... Waiting like a good little puppy..."

"Well if you want, you can come out whenever of your own power, just be careful." She warned. "We'll still likely be on the train and you won't know the time in there."

"Fine fine, I'll stay in. Who are you going to travel with then?" Natsu tilted his head and she took out another key.

"Plue. He'll keep me plenty of company. Don't worry, I'll get you out as soon as we arrive." He sighed.

"Alright, just call me when we get there." She nodded before he disappeared in a fiery light. After summoning Plue, she handed her ticket to the conductor and he ushered her into the car. Her eyes roamed as they pulled out of the station, leaving behind Magnolia for the destination on the paper Erza had given her. She turned her attention back to it.

"Why did it tell me to keep it away from Natsu?" She inspected it closer, noting some letters in it were capitalized more than others. "Huh, there's a D-R-A-G... Wait, don't they say dragons? What about the last half where she rambled about the best cake. D-I-S-A-P..." Her mouth hung open slightly. "Dragon's disappearance... That's why they didn't want Natsu to see. They think it has something to do with that... I'd best keep a close eye out then..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**

**A/N: ;n; I'm sad. I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for. I guess I'll just have to prompt them with a SPEED UPDATE! Yep. I got this out fairly fast considering I didn't have wifi most of my vaca, but here! By the way. I even extended the plot! ;D Now you have to love me more! LOVE ME! I'm kidding, you don't need to. *Mental: Yes you do. You better. :U***

**Anyways... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Previously:

_"Why did it tell me to keep it away from Natsu?" She inspected it closer, noting some letters in it were capitalized more than others. "Huh, there's a D-R-A-G... Wait, don't they say dragons? What about the last half where she rambled about the best cake. D-I-S-A-P..." Her mouth hung open slightly. "Dragon's disappearance... That's why they didn't want Natsu to see. They think it has something to do with that... I'd best keep a close eye out then..."_

* * *

She stepped off the train, recalling Plue and getting Natsu back out.

"It's funny, like no time at all passed there. I don't even think any did... So how was the trip?" The pink hair waved madly in the strong wind. Lucy put a hand down to keep her skirt in place.

"It went fine, but this stupid wind! Ugh, I hate wind..." She grumbled. "Let's just go find this guy before I lose my mind." He nodded, a fiercely determined look taking residence on his face, refusing to be deterred even by the wind. They walked around, knocking on doors, asking direction to the residence. A few shook their head and mumbled before slamming the door in the two mages' faces. Some just shouted at them to go away before shutting the barely open door. Others laughed and turned, not even bothering with the door in drunken stupor. Finally, they knocked on an old wooden door, that creaked with just the force of the slowly dying wind.

"Who is it?" The cracking voice called softly. "If it's dem sales-people. I don't want none of your fishy frogs with snake tails. Go-way."

"Uh, ma'am? We're a couple of mages looking for a property. Would you happen to know the direction to it, and could you be so kind as to-" Lucy began before being interrupted by Natsu.

"We're looking for an old man. Goes by the name of Mr. Keys. He used to live around here, right?" The door whipped open.

"In chiles! Quick before the wind catches you colds." She ushered them in, plopping them on a couch. "Now, you be lookin' for that disaster of a bein' right? Well, I'll tell yeh this. He move thank heavens. Some way west I believe. Jus' go that way an' you'll fin' him shortly. Just be real careful. Don' get caught by 'im."

"Thank you. How can we repay yo-"

"You can star' with the back room. Jus' clean up dem books an' you'll be free to go." The elderly lady winked. "Who knows, I may have even lef' some snacks or such in dere readin'. Well, I'm off to make some supper. You can leave when you finish." She tottered off, leaving the two sitting, somewhat baffled. She peeked out. "Well? Watcha waitin' fo'? Get cleanin!" The duo leaped to their feet and ran to the back, the old lady shaking her head. "That lad... He was here before... Didn' he get what he wan'ed? Or did he end up jus' like dem other poor folks..." Her soft, crackling voice was barely audible, definitely not to the dragon slayer in the other room.

Natsu picked up one of the biscuits from the tray, handing books to Lucy as she set them in order on the shelf.

"So, wher' do you, umph, want this?"

"Like I said, just keep handing them here. It's not that many, we'll be done in the next few minutes."

"Why can't we speed it up? I want to find Happy!"

"We'll be done soon enough. It's not like it's too much to do in return for the information."

"I know, I'm just..."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He nodded slowly at her response, handing her a few more. He took another bite.

"Hey, Lucy? Do you want a biscuit? I mean, the lady practically invited us to eat them." He held one out, taking a bite of his own. She shook her head in reply.

"No thanks. Now hand me another book rather than a biscuit. We should get this done and get out of here, you said so yourself that you wanted to."

"Oi, yeah I did. Here's the last one." She took it from him and set it on the shelf. "Alright, let's go. Come on Luce! Let's get going." He hurriedly stood, stuffing the last of his biscuit in his mouth. As they went from the room and headed for the door, Natsu peeked in the kitchen, crumbs on his face as the lady turned to look at him.

"Well, I assume you got it done. Farewell chile, an' be safe!"

"Yep, thanks old lady! Stay safe yourself, and thanks for the biscuits! They were great!" He grinned before Lucy hauled him out of the house, dragging him down the west road.

"Now come on. You want to find Happy right? So come on! He's probably waiting for you right now!"

"Is he?" Natsu's mood sobered. "Or is he actually-"

"We'll find out when we get there, now won't we..." She tried to stay optimistic, but it was becoming difficult. With Natsu now prone to quick mood swings, she didn't know what to do. She only knew, that if he knew what happened to Happy, he'd be either better, or worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**

**A/N: :I Well, that didn't work, but I guess, no reviews is better than bad reviews right? I keep wanting to spell reviews as revios, which makes no sense... Anyways.**

**Another update. *Hearts* I love you guys tons, just for reading my story. Even though I'm slow and probably not that good of a writer, I'm glad you all stick with me.**

* * *

Previously:

_"We'll find out when we get there, now won't we..." She tried to stay optimistic, but it was becoming difficult. With Natsu now prone to quick mood swings, she didn't know what to do. She only knew, that if he knew what happened to Happy, he'd be either better, or worse._

* * *

They walked down the road, nothing but the empty sky and dirt. There were no trees for miles and no shade from the heat. Lucy dragged her feet as Natsu nearly pulled her along. The air was nearly bleeding with emptiness, and the sun chose to drip its rays down upon them. Natsu, though, was basically his normal self, rearing to go. Lucy sighed, wiping the sweat out of her eyes.

"Natsu, slow down! It's too hot to keep going this fast."

"Lucy, you're so heavy! I can't carry you, so this is the next best thing."

"I'm not heavy! You're just stupid!" He snickered at her words.

"I knew that would bug you."

"Dammit! If you knew, why would you say that?"

"Because it got your mind off of it."

"Oh haha, like it actually worked."

"Well considering you aren't complaining anymore, it did!" A cheeky smile crossed his face as he glanced back at her. She smiled too, though her face was beginning to look flushed. His smile was replaced with a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"We need to find someplace with shade." She huffed, stumbling along as he lead her. He stopped, letting her get her breath. Turning, he looked at the sun's direction, and finding an idea in his head, he stripped off his vest and draped it over her head.

"Here, keep that there, so the sun stays off of you. I'll carry you the rest of the way." She smiled sweetly, making his face flush a little in embarrassment. He snagged her in his arms and slung her over his back gently, as to not jostle her excessively. "You ready now? Hold on, cause I'm going to run." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his chest and soon he was nearly sprinting the path, sweat beginning to gleam on his visible body as they went further along the trail.

"Do you need to take a break? We've been at this for hours now, and that was since the last break..." Lucy piped up slowly from the shady position on his back. His sweaty pink mop of a head shook a little.

"No, we have to get there and find Happy."

"We won't get there though, if you aren't rested."

"I'll be fine."

"Natsu..."

"Like I said, I'll be fine, especially since there's some trees over there." He pointed, heading towards them with a renewed energy. As soon as they reached them, though, a shape snarled and barreled into the duo, smashing Natsu into a tree and away from Lucy. His head smacked into the tree as the beast dug its fangs into his shoulder, tearing its claws down his arms.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy, hide! I'll keep it busy!" He kicked it away, smashing it into another tree, causing it to buckle and begin falling. Lucy screamed and began sprinting in a random direction, just hoping to get away. Natsu let out a jet of flame, singeing the tiger's tail. It continued though, and smashed into his side, slashing at his legs. His fist connected with it's skull, causing it to snarl and dart off, slinking in the shadows, watching the heavily bloody and sweaty teen, now struggling to stand. Natsu swayed slightly as the tiger appeared from the shadow. He was waiting though, and his foot collided with it's snout, caving it in some, causing it to let out a murderous roar. It slipped back a second before lunging at him again, grabbing his shoulder in it's fangs, biting down with it's force. The dragon slayer shouted, spinning a leg up and behind the cat's head, twisting it around and through the air, almost like a circus act. It sailed through the air, smashing into another tree, this time rising slowly. Both combatants were worn, though now the stronger was weary of the surprising prey, as the slayer, too, was made aware of its tenacity.

They began to think more on the playing field when Natsu let out a burst of flame, setting yet another tree alight, even though a few already burned. His arm hung loosely by his side, blood dripping thick from his injuries. They circled each other, judging the other's capacity to continue, neither thinking it would be long. The tiger limped, blood dripping from cuts and burns on it's pelt, though Natsu looked worse for wear. The beast snarled once, hesitating. That's all it took for Natsu to smash a fist into it's face, throwing it back into the burning tree, causing it to crash down on it. A small roar sounded, but was gone soon. The dragon slayer looked at himself briefly before trying to follow Lucy's scent through the thick smoke, causing him to cough.

"Lucy!" He called, doubling over in a fit of coughing as he stumbled away from the quickly growing fire. "Lu! We need to get out of here! Where are you?" A hand grabbed his vest, causing him to spin around.

"Natsu! Let's hurry, please!" Lucy's eyes were damp and wide as she looked around the now engulfed forest. "Please, get us out of here." Her voice was nearly a whisper when she last spoke. Natsu nodded in understanding, grabbing her hand and sprinting for the nearest source of fresh air, feeding off of the last of his adrenaline. Finally as they burst out of the burning wood, he tripped, rolling a short distance before laying in exhaustion.

"Lu, do you know why that tiger was able to hurt me? Do you know why a lot more hurts any more?" His voice was choked from the smoke and the beating he took. She shook her head slightly, using his vest to bandage the worst of his wounds.

"No, but I know that we need to find out before something worse happens..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**

**A/N: Trying to get more done before school, so I don't lose my mind entirely. Maybe if I feel ambitious, I'll even try to get back into updating weekly?**

**Also, I have no idea where this is going to go while I follow my plot up to now. I may throw stuff in that isn't called for. ;D**

**ANOTHER thing. :3 I'm going to start replying and thanking my special reviews.**

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo-^^ Here it is. The next chapter, though I hope you did wait for it.**

**GoldenRoseTanya- Just keep reading and you'll find out. ;)**

**elex88-Thank you. ^^ I will continue until this story is done!**

**Now with those done, I'm going to post this, and go camping! ^^ Maybe I'll find some inspiration in the mountains and write more to the plot. ;)**

* * *

Previously:

_"Lu, do you know why that tiger was able to hurt me? Do you know why a lot more hurts any more?" His voice was choked from the smoke and the beating he took. She shook her head slightly, using his vest to bandage the worst of his wounds._

_"No, but I know that we need to find out before something worse happens..."_

* * *

He leaned on her heavily, nearly using her as a crutch as they hobbled along, spotting a small, shabby building in the distance. Natsu was surprisingly weak, and the injuries he sustained weren't healing like they normally would. He wasn't burned, but the smoke had bothered him and the tiger did enough, though now it was nothing but smoldering fur. His normally fierce eyes were dull and weary, almost as if he was afraid of anything and everything. That disturbed Lucy to no end, but she continued walking, staying at an easy pace so he wouldn't start coughing. He seemed somewhat listless, so Lucy decided to keep him doing something, if anything, while she hauled them along.

"Look, there's a building, Natsu. When we get there, we can rest some. Alright?"

"Yeah. And if we're lucky, someone did some cooking."

"Yeah, see? That's the way to think about it. Just keep holding on." They were nearer the building, but Natsu was dragging more. As soon as they reached it, Lucy pounded on the door, nearly desperate. A familiar face opened the door, causing Lucy to step back a moment.

"Are you, Mr. Keys?" The elder shook his head.

"No, I'm his brother, though he's here. Well, in a sense. Before you talk to him, you should rest up and get saw to. You look hurt." Lucy looked at him, distrustful. "And while you rest, I'll tell you something... About his freakish ability."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yes, now come sit and I'll see to your friend." The entered and were led to a quaint living room, being sat heavily on the couch. The old man bustled about, first cleaning and then dressing Natsu's injuries. After, he gave them some tea with honey.

"Alright, so you said you can tell us some of what he does?"

"Yes." The old man finally seated himself opposite.

"Please do." Lucy urged after he said nothing more. He nodded once.

"My brother has always had a twisted mind. He decided to use his strange ability to make Celestial gate keys into traps and useless things. In his experimenting, I discovered some things. Inanimate objects would not animate, and living things would not age."

"Wait, you're saying that I won't get older?" Natsu was puzzled by the complexity of the situation. The elder nodded.

"Not unless they key is broken, you die, or are released. All three are painful, and the first two result in death. But I'm getting somewhat ahead of myself. The keys also manage to take on any magical properties of objects or items on or with the subject. Say if a holder mage held a ring of defense or charm, their ring would be sturdy and would attract eyes to it easily. In doing so, the essence of the item was robbed. Often those keys linger after defeat, being harder to dispel than normal. Now back to the release. Breaking a key, which is hard enough as is, would be like breaking each bone in the subject's body if alive, or shattering it, if not. If the subject is living, it is a slow, excruciating death. Now for you to get free, so long as you had no magical items, you just have to beat the bastard. On the other hand, that scarf looks like it should have been special. Does it work yet? Or is it malfunctioning?"

"It always works, it just never stops. Though I suppose... Lately I have been more vulnerable..." Natsu rubbed his head with his hand. Lucy tugged the scarf a bit.

"You said that this was a gift from Igneel, right? That it helped keep you safe from other things?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it really did, I just thought it was my dragon skin."

"That's partial, though dragon skin isn't the hardest. A real dragon's scales and a scarf blessed by that would be."

"Lucy, you're making no sense." She snorted, reaching over and smacking him in the head. He recoiled, playfully swatting at her side. The older man coughed lightly.

"Anyways, the key takes on those properties of the magic items. If what I assume is correct, the key will be extremely hard to break, so that's a blessing to you, in this unfortunate state." The two mages nodded in a light understanding.

"Thank you for telling us this." Lucy smiled a little. The old man bobbed his head.

"It was no problem, now go before my brother comes back ho-" A loud crash resounded upstairs. "Oh dear... Hurry, you must run from here. If he finds out I told you, he'll go crazy!"

"Is there anywhere we can hide?" Lucy thought frantically, eyes darting around. "If we go back outside, he could still see us, and he might recognize us!"

"Under the couch, there's a trap door built under it. Hurr-" The sibling stomped down the stairs, face nearly identical to his brother's, but held a certain malice that was easy to put a mask over. When he saw the two mages, it only grew worse. He flung out a key and a strong wind smashed them through the nearest window and outside. He followed, picking himself carefully over the broken glass. Natsu stumbled to his feet, hurriedly helping Lucy to her feet, small cuts covering them both.

"What the hell you old man?! I just want to be back to normal!"

"You are a key now, you have no say. What did he tell you?"

"He told us nothing of importance to you!" Natsu's voice was nearly a snarl.

"Is that so? From what I saw, he was telling you my secrets."

"Really? For secrets, they aren't so secret, are they." Mr. Keys let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh? Then I should show you one of my biggest secrets!" He fished out three strange looking keys, calling on them in a peculiar way. When their contents emerged, Natsu's eyes grew wide and he fell back, landing heavily while gaping up at the three beasts.

"N-Natsu? A-Are those? Is th-that?" Lucy stuttered, falling to her knees beside him.

"Y-yeah. Dragons... And that i-is Igneel!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**

**A/N: I went on a hiatus and didn't tell any of you and only managed this short chapter. ;n; I'm so sorry for that.**

**Now, for review responses.**

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo - I love to keep all of you interested with cliffies, though I know how dastardly it is.**

**Faliara - Yes, yes he is. :I Though without a good bad guy, nothing would be interesting, now would it?**

**elex88 - Yes he was, unfortunately. Keep reading so you find out more.**

**kova555 - Hello? .-.**

**GoldenRoseTanya - YYYEEEAAAAHH! Right?**

**Kittenklaws13 - Thank you! I will make sure to keep writing to provide you all with enjoyment.**

**death angel shadow kat - I'll leave that for you to read in your own time. ;)**

* * *

Previously:

_"N-Natsu? A-Are those? Is th-that?" Lucy stuttered, falling to her knees beside him._

_"Y-yeah. Dragons... And that i-is Igneel!"_

* * *

"Igneel?!" Lucy stayed, frozen at his side. He nodded, swallowing before standing.

"And since that freak has them, it means that I probably have to fight them." His fist became enveloped in flame as he took a hesitant leap towards the dragon that taught him. Igneel recoiled, not wanting to fight, recognizing Natsu's hesitance and unwillingness to really fight.

"Damned dragons! Kill them!" Compelled by the key, Igneel smashed his tail into his son, sending him smashing into a nearby rock, leaving the object nothing but dust. Natsu leaped to his feet right before the tail collided with him again, avoiding it by centimeters. The pink-haired boy leaped over Igneel's head, bombarding him with fire. The dragon seemed nearly oblivious to the attack and turned his face up, snapping at the available legs. Natsu bellowed as a sharp fang threw him off and slashed his leg. He landed heavily, a light trickle of blood flowing from a nick above his eye and more from the new one on his leg. He let out a small snarl, circling his father slowly, a swirling mix of emotions in his eyes. Lucy felt like sobbing. Here they had been looking for Igneel for so long, and they end up having to fight him. It must have crushed Natsu to no end now that they were fighting. Something tugged at her mind and she glanced to the two lingering back.

"What did I just tell you fuckers?! Kill them!" The metal dragon let out a snarl at the wielder of the keys before charging Lucy, something like weak resignation in the cold eyes. She grabbed two of her keys, calling on both of them. Loke and Aquarius appeared.

"Stop the guy with the keys!" Lucy nearly sobbed out, and for once, Aquarius listened, giving a curt nod before spinning around, throwing a jet of water from her jar. Mr. Keys fell to the ground, keys temporarily knocked from his hand. Loke dashed over, trying to grab some though a blast of air nearly flung him to the trees. The one that had attacked him had a soft, caring, though sorrowful gaze. The Leo looked in his hand. He had managed to grab one key, and that was it. He dashed to Lucy, setting it in her palm before returning from where he came. She looked at the key, with a strange blue tinge and a little fish as the symbol. Her attention went back to the fight.

Natsu sprang up, slower and lower than previously, and was smashed back into the ground by Igneel's heavy foot. The dragon snapped at him, though Natsu had already escaped and was dashing around his side, stumbling and falling as his injuries drew too much from him. Igneel batted him and he smashed into a larger rock than before, flopping limply at the base. He had been exhausted and was finally beaten. Mr. Keys let out a dark chuckle as Igneel advanced slowly, though stopped when Natsu disappeared. Lucy held up the key Loke had stolen and called the one inside it out.

"Aye sir!" The blue cat popped out, glancing around momentarily in confusion. Seeing a familiar face, he smiled. "Hey Lucy! Where's Nats-" The cat forgot how to talk when he saw the three dragons and Mr. Keys.

"Doesn't matter now. We need to get back so that Natsu doesn't die."

"Where is he?" Happy's eyes were wide with shock and his voice was soft.

"I returned him to his key... He was turned into one as well as you and the dragons. Now get us out of here and back to the guild! This is an emergency!" The blue cat nodded, solidifying his resolution and his wings appeared and he took off, wrapping his tail quickly around her waist. She carefully held the precious pink key as they traveled back, refusing to take her eyes off of it.


End file.
